My dear, Lucy
by VorleakAngel
Summary: The story about a young and arrogant prince and a young and headstrong designer. How will they love turn out? Suck with the summary. And rate T for Sting's hotness and some love scene.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Hi, everyone. This is a short story of my favorite pairing Sting and Lucy. Actually, I have a lot of favorite pairing. I think I gonna make a lot of mistakes in the story, cause my friend Dora-chan is a bit busy, so she can't help with the prove read. So forgive me for my mistakes since I'm kinda clumsy. Enough with this thing so enjoy the story. :D

* * *

I'm Lucy. I'm a designer. Yeah, In the matter of fact It's been my dream job since I was a kid. I overexcited about it, especially it's not just any brand, it's a super famous brand of all brands fairy tail. Now I'm taking my afternoon break with a few friends I just make and they're all super nice.  
"Say, Lucy do you have a boyfriend or something?"  
"W-what are you saying?"  
I almost spit my drink at Mira's question. Mirajane is one of a popular girls in the company. She's beautiful and nice, but sometimes is super scary.  
"Oi, Mira that's too much."  
The one who talking is Erza. She's the scariest manager in the company, but we get along well.  
"Tell us,Lu-chan."  
Levy giggles as she takes a slip of her coffee. She's so small, cute and also hardworking.  
"Well, no I don't."  
As soon as I reply, they all open their eyes in disbelieving.  
"Didn't see that coming."  
Mira smile softly.  
"You see,I was too addicted in my job and have no time for romance."  
"Workaholic, huh?" Erza shook her head and smiles at me.  
Suddenly the tables around us begin to shouted at the TV.  
"Look,Look It's him."  
"Ah, Gray-sama."  
"What's with all the racket?"  
I sighed.  
" Look at TV. You'll understand."  
Just like that I stare up at the TV screen. There are a group of young men. They all good looking, but somehow look arrogant.  
"Who... are they?"  
"What!? You don't know?"Levy asks me.  
"Are they an idol or something?"  
They all sighed at my question like It's weird that I don't know the men on the TV.  
"They more than idols."  
"Than what are they?"  
"They are the young princes of four richest country in the world."  
"Oh, Is that... WHAT!?"  
Erza drinks her tea and continue.  
"Now, let's me introduce them for you, Lucy."  
"Ah-mnh."  
I just nod my head without knowing what to say.  
"The man with the dark blue eyes and raven hair is Gray. He's the prince of the flower kingdom, Fiore."  
She points to the man who wears black jeans with blue shirt. He looks too casual for a prince.  
"And the man with blue hair and a tattoo under his eye is Jellal and next to him is his brother with pink hair, Natsu. They are princes of the gold kingdom, Charla"  
Jellal wears a suit so he looks so mature. And Natsu wears casual clothes the same as Gray.  
"Than on with black hair guy with red eyes. He's Rouge and the prince of Gronerdan."  
Rouge wears some royal clothes and a cape make him looks mysterious, but It's charming in another way around.  
"And now the last one, His blond hair and tanned skin makes him stand out the most. His country is also the richest one. He's the prince of Alberno the oil country. He's Sting."  
Sting sure is stand out with that type of face and his traditional outfit that reveal his tanned and muscular body. He's hot. But still I think Jellal is the most handsome one.  
"I'm surprised that there are a lot of good looking people."  
"What are you taking about? Your manager also good looking."  
Levy smiles while dreaming about my boss.  
"You're mean Gajeel is handsome?"  
I tried to remember my boss's face. He's looks like a monster too far from the word **good looking**.  
"Now,Now, Why don't we go back to work?"  
"Okay."  
So we all leave the cafe and get back to work.

* * *

If you guys are playing the game calls "Be my princess for gree" You will noticed that the story is similar. You could say that I based the story with the game a to let you know the story has no magic. If you guys are reading this I really happy. So leave some review to correct some mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
**Yeah! The second Chapter. I don't know what to say. Let's just go on with the story. Ah! I know. Eh! Never mind it just forgive me with my mistakes. So enjoy the story.

* * *

The next day.  
As I arrive in the company the scene is noisy. Everyone is busier than usual.I understand that there are a fashion show is today, but I don't understand why all of the female worker start putting on a lot of make up and perfume.  
"What happen?"  
I ask the girl beside me, Juvia. She starts to put some make up on her face.  
"The princes they are coming to the fashion show today."  
"Wait! What the heck?"  
I open my wide is shock. I didn't know that our brand is famous with the royal families. The fashion show... Wait! The fashion show today. Didn't I designer the man wear in it.  
"Lu-chan, What are you still doing? We have to get to the show."  
"Sorry Levy, You can just go a head, I catch up later."  
"Why?"  
"You see... I'm hungry."  
"Eh!?"  
"Yesterday I didn't eat dinner."  
"Geez,You sure are unbelievable sometimes Lu-chan."  
Levy giggle as she head toward the front entrance.  
"Than I get going first, bye Lu-Chan."  
"Bye Bye."  
A Moment Later...  
Damn it! I never make it in time. Stupid traffic jam, now I have to run over to the fashion show. Oh goodness! I'm screw. Erza is gonna kick my ass for sure.  
(End Lucy P.O.V)  
Rogue Cheney sit and look out of the window from his limousine. But soon a young girl catches his eyes. She wears a uniform of the Fairy Tail. Her figure is pretty. Her blonde hair shines beautifully in the daylight. He doesn't know where is she rushing to, but he guesses maybe it's the same as where is he going, The Fairy Tail fashion show.  
"Rufus, Stop the car, please."  
"Yes, My lord."  
Rufus, his butler obey the order. Even thought he didn't know why.  
As the car stop Rogue step out just as Lucy waiting for the light to cross the road. Then he steps toward Lucy and talks to her.  
"Excuse me, my fair lady.  
(Lucy P.O.V)  
I turn around to see who talking. When I see the guy's face, my body frozen in shock. No doubt, He is the young prince of Gronerdan.  
"Are you talking to me?"  
I ask him in low tone. Actually I feel the chill of jealousy from all the women around me.  
"Yes, Indeed my lady. You working for Fairy Tail, right?. May I ask where are you running to?"  
"Ah-mhn. To... the fashion show."  
"Ah! The same where as I heading to. It is fate?"  
Stunning by his handsomeness I couldn't find a word to reply.  
"Shall I accompany you there, my little bird?"  
"N-no.."  
Even without a mirror I still know that right now I blushing like hell. His smooth word and his handsome figure could make everybody fall for him in an instant.  
"Please, my lady. I'll be heartbroken if you deny my help."  
"Okay..."  
I regret it. Totally regret it. After a quick trip I reach the fashion show. But all of the women around me just give me a glare that sharp like a knife. Trust me if killing people isn't against the law, I will be in a grave soon.  
"Hello."  
Look like someone is calling him.

"I'm in front of the fashion show."

"Right now, But I'm helping a lost little lamp."

"Yes, my stubborn friend I'll be there is a flash."  
After finishes his call, he turns his face to me.  
"Sorry my maiden, look like I've been summoned by my dear friend."  
"That's okay. I can find my way by myself. Thank you very much, prince Rouge."  
"Anytime."  
Just as he about to leave the women begin to shout really loud.  
"Kyaa, He's here."  
"Look at that body..."  
As I turn around I see the handsome face of Sting. Somehow his face show a expression like he is disgusted with something.  
"I should get going."  
I bow deep down to prince Rogue and head for the employee's area. Obviously I still think of prince Sting's body and his dear outfit. I feel my face really heat up.  
Actually I should stop daydreaming. I rush really hard down the hall. Because of my clumsiness I run into someone.  
"Hey!Watch where're you going, granny?"

* * *

Hahaha the end of the second chapter. I should make my warning now. It's a little late, but better late than never that my memo. To those who under 13 or 14 you might reconsider reading this. It may have some strong language and some sensitive scene. Anyway just reading at your own risk. Just forgive me if I talk too much. I'm actually shy in the outside world. That's enough anyway. See you in the next chapter. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Before starting the next chapter I would like to thanks to everyone who favor my story. You don't know how happy I am. Also thanks to those who take their time to read this story.

* * *

"Watch where're you going, granny?"  
"Granny!?"  
My gosh! What wrong with this kid. I'm just 23 and he calls me granny. Feel with rage I smack his face.  
"Ouch! You're not just old, but mean too."  
"You should know never call a woman granny."  
Look like I've pissed him. He pouted and mumble something. Suddenly a loud voice shout in our direction.  
"Natsu!"  
"This is bad. Brother is coming"  
"What the heck are you doing here, Lamebrain?"  
Lamebrain =..= I didn't know that such a handsome man can talk like this.  
"The reason why I'm here is..."  
Prince Natsu force a smile and trying to find an excuse. Suddenly he wraps his arm around my shoulder like I'm his best friend or something.  
"She stops me."  
What the hell... is he saying?  
"Why!?"  
Prince Jallel raise his brow. Crap! I'm screw.  
"She says she wants to talk to me and says we should hang out sometime."  
The heck. F**k! You want to die or something.  
"Oh! Really!? You're not trying to run away, are you?"  
"No No, big bro. I'm really look forward to the show. How could I run away."  
Prince Natsu says with a big sly smile on his face. Obviously he's lying.  
"Now, Why don't we all go see the show."  
Prince Gray who appear out of nowhere said with a gentle smile on his face.  
"You're lucky this time, moron."  
Prince Jallel said and forcefully drag Prince Natsu out of the picture and leave. Then Prince Gray and Prince Rogue following him leaving me and Prince Sting behind.  
Wait! Why didn't he go with them?  
"You're..."  
"Uh!"  
"You're one disgusting woman."  
"What!?"  
"Trying to catch a prince I understand, but two at the same time. Know your place filthy wom-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, I slap his face really hard. Snap back to my sense I realize I slap a royal prince. Then I dash away from him without looking backward. Dear, god! I hope that you can save my little low life. I prey really hard. Crap! I shouldn't slap him. Oh man! This time I really am screw.  
( End Lucy P.O.V)  
Feeling the sharp pain in his face, Sting turns back to the girl, but she's disappeared just like thin air. Hibiki, his butler rush toward him. Standing speechless by the scratch on his master's face, Hibiki shouts.  
"Your highness, what wrong with your face?"  
"What?"  
Sting touches where Lucy slapped him. It's appear that his skin was cut by her nail leave a scratch.  
"Nothing just a scratch."  
"Are you sure, my lord?"  
"I'm perfectly fine, Hibiki."  
"That's good to hear."  
Hibiki sighs. His master is short-tempered. When he's angry it like the end of the world.  
"Now your highness, let's go."  
"Yes, we should go."  
(Lucy P.O.V)  
Honestly last night I didn't stay till the end of the show. I ran away and told Erza that I have a cold. I still scared of what I have done. Luckily he doesn't know my name, yet. I sure he'll use his power to find me no matter where I go. I need to accept it so I'll go to work. As I arrived at the company every stare at me like I'm from mar or something. Levy rush to me as she saw me.  
"Congratulation, Lu-chan."  
"What's wrong, Levy?"  
Feeling confused I asked her.  
"Your collection was sold out and you going to-"  
"Levy don't ruin the surprised."  
Just before Levy finishes her sentence, Mirajane spoke and smile like she always do.  
"Lucy, master wants to talk with you."  
"Master?"  
Is she talking about Master Makarov?  
"Go. Hurry up, he's waiting for you."  
"I understand."  
I walk to the master's room and knock.  
"Master, It's me, Lucy."  
"Oh! Come in."  
I open the door carefully. In there was not only the master. There're also Erza and a young man with light brown hair.  
"Excuse me!"  
I close the door and bow.  
"Congratulation."  
"Yes!?"  
Erza smiles.  
"You don't know. You've been chosen to become a royal designer."  
"Really!?"  
"Yeah, And this man will take you to his kingdom."  
Erza points to the man standing beside her. He's smiling at me.  
"Miss Lucy, Shall we go? My lord doesn't like to wait and it's take 8 hours to reach my kingdom."  
"May I ask which kingdom? Eh! Mr..."  
"Forgive my rudeness, I'm Hibiki Lates."  
"Mr. Lates huh?"  
"Call me Hibiki. So can we leave now."  
"But my stuff."  
"I already prepare it."  
He smiles.  
"Hurry Lucy."  
Erza smiles gently at me so as master Makarov.  
"Okay, I'm leaving."  
I smile back at them.  
"Then let's go."  
"Good bye, master, Erza."  
Then I leave with Hikibi on the jet to his kingdom. Wait I didn't which kingdom. When I asked, Hibiki told me it's a surprised. I closed my eyes soon after that I fell a soundly a sleep.

* * *

The third chapter is finish.  
To **Pooglelover: **I've been trying to fix the grammar. Unfortunately I didn't have a clue how to fix it. But I'll try my best. And thank you! Actually I've been very busy, but I try to update when I have time. So please wait for it, Okay? :)  
**SimplyIsabelleS:** Thanks so much. I didn't think someone actually think my story is interesting. I have a little problem with the arrangement. But no worry I try to fix it somehow.:)


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
**Before go on with the story I'd like to thanks to everyone, again . Maybe I must get on with the story. So enjoy.:D  
_

* * *

After 8 hours of flying I arrive at some place on the earth. Wait!? Where the heck am I anyway?  
"Ah! Miss Lucy, We're just about to land."  
"Really?"  
"You're soundly asleep a while ago. Are you still tired?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"I see."  
Hibiki smiles gently. But why do I feel so terrible. Like a storm is going to come or something. Soon the plane lands in a very big airport. It's very big and modern.  
And also very crowed. I keep my mouth completely shut as we walk through the airport. When we at entrance the scene before my eyes is fantastic. Everyone wear long sleeve outfit. It makes you feel like you've traveled back in time.  
"Miss Lucy."  
"Yes?"  
"Shall we go to palace now?"  
"Yes."  
Before I get in to the car I glare at the sigh of the airport a little. It says 'Alberno International Airport.' Alberno sounds familiar like I heard it somewhere before.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Are we in Alberno?"  
"Yes! Indeed."  
Alberno means... Prince Sting Eucliffe. This moment all I want is go back home.  
"Mhm"  
"Is there something wrong, Miss? Your face is rather pale."  
"I want to go back home."  
"I afraid not yet. If you ask your majesty, I sure he would let you go home."  
"Ahh! I'm just a little homesick. That's all."  
Hibiki smiles again. But it makes me want to cry. If I see** him** again I will be able to go to heaven instant of home. Soon I arrive at the mansion. To me now it likes hell and Sting is a devil.  
"Come in, miss."  
I go in the mansion. Stunning by its beauty, I forgot all about my trouble. It's beyond everything you can think of.  
"Wow!"  
I follow Hibiki as he lead me to a room fills with people, a lots of people, about 50 people.  
"Attention."  
On the stage is Sting . Seeing him make me feel scared. Tremble with fear I tear up. He gives out an aura of 'Don't look at me unless you have a reason.', but his image is attracted people. Even thought I scared of him, but I still stare at his face. Look like the fear is messing up my mind.  
"Thank you all for coming"  
His voice silence all people in the room.  
"We will begin a competition between all of you. Who last till the end will become a royal designer for Alberno. Ella's here will guide you."  
He introduced a elegant looking woman who's in her middle-aged. Just like that he turns away to leave the stage. Suddenly a man asks a question loudly.  
"Could you tell me why are there a lot of people here?"  
"That's a good question."  
Sting smiles.  
"You there. You're fired."  
"W-wait a moment, Prince Sting."  
The man that asks a question was fired on the spot. His face become pale and he starts shaking in fear.  
"P-please, your highness. If you fired me, I don't have a job to look after-"  
"That's your problem, isn't it? It has nothing to do with me."  
What the heck is that? The poor guy. My sense of justice couldn't leave that alone, so I hurry after Sting.  
"Your highness..."  
( End Lucy P.O.V)  
As he walking away, someone tried to call him so he turns back. It appears that the one who called him was none other then the one who slapped him.  
"You!?"  
"Forgives me, my lord."  
Now he confuses by her action. After done that to a prince she still can face him fearlessly.  
"Please! my lord, don't fired that man."  
"And who are you to tell me what to do?"  
Right now he can't tell if she's brave or she's stupid.  
"I pity him."  
"Do you want to be fired also?"  
"What!?"  
Wait! He just thought of an interesting idea.  
"If they can't do thing as I pleased, there's no need for them to be here."  
"You selfish, jerk."  
Ouch! She one of a hell woman. But she's starting to get more and more interesting for him.  
"You are not in a place to say that."  
Her expression is confused by his word. He grins evilly.  
"From now on you'll be competing for the job and also you are now my slave."  
( Lucy P.O.V)  
I was standing there dumb fold. What have I done, again?  
-

* * *

Just a quick stop to say thanks to **Guardian of Heaven, StiCyLover, kerippi **and **zins-chan-luvs-u**. I will update when I have time so please wait for it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairy tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Here the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy it.  
_

* * *

Knock Knock  
The sound of someone knocking on my door wakes me up. I look at my clock and it's say 7:30 am in the morning. Who the heck is it?  
"Go away."  
The sound pause for a moment and it starts again. But this time it's more like slamming on my door.  
"I order you to wake up right now, Blondie."  
This voice sounds familiar. But I don't care. I put my head back to sleep.  
Bang  
The loud voice makes me awake. I'm wide awake right now. My door suddenly burst open. The one who cause this just stands in my room and smirks.  
"Your highness, That's not a way to enter to a lady's room."  
Hibiki said with a tired expression.  
"Not my problem."  
Sting says while folding his arms like he's the biggest man in the country.(He is, you idiot.)  
"What are you doing?"  
I ask him. If I remember correctly, last night I've locked my door. Wait! Did he kick my door?  
"I'm trying to wake my slave up."  
"What do you need now?"  
There's no reason for me to talk back at him now, right?  
"Dress me up."  
"What!?"  
"Do I need to repeat it?"  
"Wait."  
He grabs me by my hand and walks. I tried to catch up with his pace.  
"Slow down, please! Your highness."  
"I'm walking very slow now. It's because your legs are short, Blondie."  
"I have a name. You know?"  
"I know, Lucy. But who care."  
He smirks again. If he's not a prince...  
"Hibiki."  
He flicks his fingers and Hibiki nod his head.  
"Understood, my lord."  
Hibiki leave my room just like that leaving me along with a devil.  
"So..."  
I open my mouth.  
"Where are you doing? Come and undress me."  
"What!?"  
"Don't get the wrong idea. Hibiki is bringing my outfit now. In the mean time you can undress me."  
He said all of that with a straight face.  
"Do it now."  
"Okay."  
I reach out my hand to his pajamas. I unbutton his buttons one at a time. My hand is shaking. I can hear his heartbeat and also smell his sense.  
"What's wrong? Your hands are shaking."  
His warm breathe is tickling my ear. It feels like he's teasing me.  
"Done."  
I finish all of the button and it reveals his tanned skin body. His dazzling figure makes me feel embarrassed all of a sudden.  
"Your highness, your outfit is here."  
At last Hibiki returns with his clothes are a pair of white trouser, a white vest without buttons, a big golden necklace and a hat. Wait! It makes me feel like he's topless.  
"You're not gonna leave."  
He asks me. Wait! Didn't he tell me to dress him up? Don't get the wrong idea. I don't want to dress him up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You want to see me naked? Get out."  
As soon as he says that I rush out of his room.  
"Don't run away. You're going with me later."  
A while later.  
Sting took me to somewhere in the town. He went inside a store and leave me waiting for him in a hot sun. Soon a dress caught my eyes. It's a one handed red dress that reaches people knees. I stare at the dress, also the woman who wears it is pretty. As I see she was about to fall down I shout.  
"Look out."  
I reach out to her. Luckily, she didn't fall, but unfortunately the dress was ripped.  
"You!"  
As soon as she see that her dress was ripped, she points and shouts at me.  
"What's wrong, Minerva?"  
Her friend came up and asks her.  
"She ripped my dress."  
"Wait! It was an accident. I fix it for you."  
People began to gather around. I see also see Sting there in the middle of people with his arms over two different girls shoulder.  
"Fix it? Do you know how much is this dress?"  
"Just let's me fix it."  
I took out my pocket tools. I saw back the dress together quickly. With one glare it's hard to tell that this dress have been ripped.  
"Hey! Minerva. Do you think that this is a scum?"  
"What!?"  
My hands shake really hard. They're misunderstood me.  
"Ah! So, you're after my money. "  
She took a pile of cashes from her hand bag and smirks. Then she throw it in my face.  
"Take that, you bitch."  
Her friend whispered something to her and gave her a cup of hot Latte.  
"And this is for ripped my dress."  
I closed my eyes tightly. But I don't feel painful at all so I open my eyes and see Rogue's face near mine.  
"P-prince Rogue."  
"Are you okay, my lady?"  
"Yes, and you?"  
"I'm fine."  
His face is flashing a gentle smile as he let go of my body. He turns to face the woman who threw Latte at me.  
"Excuse me! Miss."  
"Yes"  
I can see that Minerva's face is quite pale.  
"Can you please pay for my clothe?"  
"How much?"  
"Not much! About 40,000 dollars."  
"What!? That much."  
"And for insulting this innocent woman you have to pay 60,000 more. All in all that would be 100,000 dollars. Or you could just tell this woman you're sorry."  
His smile is cold, even I could feel the chill.  
"Fine, I'm sorry."  
She speaks in tiny tone.  
"Repeat, please! and louder."  
"I'm sorry."  
She said and run off with her friend. Rogue sighed and smiles at me. I bow deeply to him.  
"Thank you very much. If you didn't help me I-I..."  
"Don't worry."  
"But, your shirt..."  
"It's fine."  
He shake his head.  
"But back then you were very brave. And your hand..."  
He paused for a moment and held my hand.  
"They are magical."  
Suddenly I was forcefully dragged away from Rogue. I fall into someone embrace. When I look up, there'rs no one else but Sting. His face is showing a sigh of displeasure.  
"What are you doing, Rogue?"  
"What do you mean? I'm helping a maiden."  
"Listen carefully. This maiden of yours is now my slave. So take your hand off her."  
After saying that he drag me to the car.  
"Just a slave? Then I will take her from you someday."  
Rogue announces loudly. Wait! What does he mean by that?  
_

* * *

Somehow this story turns to be RogueXLucyXSting. It's suppose to be Sting and Lucy only. But thanks to someone It turns out to be Threesome. I hope you guys still like it. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
**The sixth chapter is here. Hope you enjoy it.  
_

* * *

After that accident with Minerva and Rogue, somehow Sting stop taking me outside of the palace. But there's no time to worry about such thing because tonight the palace is throwing a ball for the Princes. That's mean I get to see Rogue again. So I prepare him a little gift. Unfortunately I have a duty. But that doesn't mean I can't see Rogue,right?  
"Lucy..."  
The girl who is talking to me is Yukino. She's a maid in the palace and we get along quickly since we both like the same thing.  
"Yes, Yukino."  
"If you want to I can help you skip the duty for a moment to go and meet Prince Rogue."  
I open my eyes widely.  
"You're serious? Thanks Yukino."  
As I hugged her tightly, the door of my room suddenly burst open.  
"Yukino."  
A boy with large blue eyes and blonde hair just like Sting or you can say It's a mini Sting shouted.  
"Prince Lector."  
P-prince? Is this the real mini Sting? I mean Sting's baby.  
"Don't get the wrong idea, Lucy. This is Prince Sting's little brother, Prince Lector."  
"I see"  
I kneel down to the mini Sting I mean Lector and flesh a friendly smile.  
"Hello! Prince Lector."  
He glares at me. And suddenly he puts his hand on my boobs.0-0  
"You do look kind of stupid. But your boobs is surely are huge."  
I knock his hand off and cover my chest with my hands. I've been harassed by a little kid.  
"P-prince Letcor."  
"What the heck are you talking about anyway?"  
He folds his arms like an adult. He too old for his age.  
"We try to sneak away from the party."  
Yukino smiles gently as she answers his question.  
"Can I help, too?"  
His eyes shine brightly. I didn't expect that he's such a trouble maker.  
"Okay, here the plan."  
**At the ball**  
The dazzling people with charming clothes stand in the hall. The ball's already started a while ago, but there's no sigh of the princes.  
"AH! There they are."  
I turn to the voice. Yes! It's them. Walking bravely like a power leader, Jellal. His black tuxedo is amazing. And next to him is a playful guy who flashes a playful smile, Natsu. He's wearing a black suit make him look more mature than the last time we met. Next up is a cold prince with a gentle smile, Gray.  
His image is stunning as he's wearing the white tuxedo. Then it's Sting. Not need to explain why that he's the hottest. His tradition outfit like an Egypt king reveal his upper body make some of the girls drool. And lastly the last guy I'm waiting for is Rogue. Today he wears a white shirt with a black vest and black trousers. He looks relaxed and charming at the same time. Too bad I'm still stack in duty. Even thought It's a duty, Ella order us to wear some formal clothes. I wore a white polka dot cherry pink dress that reaches my tits. And put on a little make up. Thing continue with no one noticed me and so go on.  
"Lucy"  
Yukino whispers to me as I space out.  
"Let's get start."  
I nodded and so prince Lector who was standing near Yukino walk toward Ella and say.  
"Excuse me, Ella."  
"What's the matter, prince Lector?"  
"I need to borrow Lucy for a bit."  
Ella noded in agreement. There's no point in refusing to Lector and also Sting.  
"You own me one, Blondie. Pay me back tomorrow."  
"T-thank you."  
I scared about paying him back.  
"Let's just get something to eat first."  
He leads me ( more like drag me) to the buffet table. The food makes me drooling.  
"Prince Lector."  
When I turn around there no sigh of him. He's already disappeared.  
"Excuse me, my fair lady."  
I turn to the soft voice and see that the person is someone I want to see.  
"Prince Rogue."  
"My my, You look stunning today."  
"Thanks and you too."  
I keep talking with Rogue. Without noticed somebody stares coldly at me.  
( End Lucy's P.O.V)  
Sting who has been buried in the sea of woman, wanders his eyes for someone. He wonders why that he keep worry about her and want to see her face every time. Soon he sees her, but she was with someone and smiles happily. The kind of smile that she doesn't show him.  
"Prince Sting you're handsome."  
"Ah! Would you like to go with me after this?"  
"No with me."  
"No, me"  
"Would you just shut your yapping?"  
His voice silents every girls that standing around him. Soon they vanish. He walks toward his friend's table.  
"Wow, Did I just see the playboy refused the girl's offer?"  
"Shut your mouth, You damn ice freak"  
Gray, the cold prince, laughs.  
"He sicks. Normally he just go out and play."  
Natsu said and gulps his wine.  
"You freak. You're underage"  
His brother, Jallel slaps his head.  
"And the hell wrong with you? I thought you pick someone and have fun today."  
"I don't feel like it."  
Sting says and sighs. He don't know either why does he refuse the girls.  
"Don't tell me you're in love?"  
Jallel says. The rest open their eyes widely and Sting spins his drink.  
"The hell are you talking about?"  
"Then tell me why are you blushing?"  
Gray said with a smirk on his face.  
"That granny is with Rogue!?"  
Natsu speaks as he saw Lucy dancing with Rogue.  
"Anywhere I'll be back."  
Sting get out of his sit and walk away.  
"Do you think he's in love?"  
Jallel said seriously.  
"I think he'll get married soon."  
Gray said with a cold smile on his face.  
"No doubts"  
Natsu replied and nodded. In their mind now they all wonder who is the lucky girl that catch the arrogant playboy prince's heart. Maybe they will get the answer soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
**Same old words I would say. Enjoy the story.  
_

* * *

(Lucy's P.O.V)  
I keep taking to Rogue and then dance with him. The ball ends and he kisses my hand.  
"Until we meet again, princess."  
The dreamy scene ends so perfect and I come back to reality. I wish I work for Rogue instead of Sting. I shook my head and head to my room. In the matter of fact I didn't see Sting today. I wonder where he is? Soon I arrive at my room. I try to open it and it was already unlock. That's strange I swear that I lock it.  
My room was really dark so I try to open the light. As my hand reach for the switch, someone catch my hand and pull me. I fell in someone's embraced. Somehow that person smell familiar. I try to scram, but the weirdo k-kiss me. What the hack!?  
"Shh! Don't scram. Hibiki will hear you."  
The voice is so familiar...Wait! Sting.  
"P-prince Sting."  
"Yeah! It's me."  
"W-what are you doing here?"  
"I want to know something."  
He said and kisses me again.  
(End Lucy P.O.V)  
Sting never thought that Lucy's lips is this soft. He kisses her again.  
"S-stop"  
Her face is as red as a tomato. She's shaking and was about to burst in tears.  
"A-ah CHoooo"  
The sound of someone's sneezing stop all of the action. It's coming from the window. Sting releases Lucy and heads to the window. He opens the curtain and sees that there's no other then his little brother.  
"Lector..."  
"Hi! Bro"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same question."  
Sting raises his brow. His brother is really stubbon.  
"Answer me."  
"I'm waiting for Blondie"  
Lector answers and looks at Lucy. She's crying.  
"Look like you made her cry."  
"What's wrong?"  
Sting asks.  
"You two only know how to bully people. You're devils"  
She points to Sting and Lector. The big devil raises his brow again and says.  
"Don't compare me to a kid."  
"But you're acting like one."  
The little devil smirks.  
"Now now Lucy stop crying, Okay?"  
Lector's trying to comfort Lucy.  
"Stop crying... I'll play you something for tomorrow."  
Lucy stop crying and asks.  
"Really!?"  
"Yes.."  
Her eyes's shining like a little kid. She smiles and wraps her tear.  
"Then can you please leave my room."  
"No offense Blondie... I'll sleep here."  
Lector said and throw himself on the big bed like the room owner.  
"If he sleeps here then I'll sleep, too"  
Sting said and sat down on the edge of the bed and flap it.  
"You should sleep,too"  
He smiles. Lucy shakes her head.  
"I'll sleep on sofa."  
"No.."  
Sting catches Lucy's hand and forcefully pulls her.  
"W-what"  
Sting and Lector hug her tightly.  
"H-hey"  
"Let's just sleep, okay?" Sting said and closes his eyes  
"Ne, Blondie sing something..." Lector pouts  
"Sing what!?"  
Lector closes his eyes and recalls something.  
"Then sing that song in a movie where...Er!...the ship goes in the sea..."  
His description makes Sting giggles and says.  
"You're talking about Titanic, right?"  
"Yes.."  
Lucy laughs a little and said "Then here I go..."  
She started sing...  
_Every night in my dream  
I see you, I feel you~  
_  
Lucy's smooth voice echo in the room.  
_  
That is how I know you, go on~  
_  
Sting stares at Lucy's face. Her voice is so smooth like an angel.  
_  
Far across the distant and spaces between us.  
__You have come to show you, go on~  
__Near... Far... Where ever you are  
__I believe that the heart does go on~  
__Once more you open the door  
__And you're here... in my heart and my heart will go on and on~~~_

(Lucy's P.O.V)  
As the song ended I find myself in two's people embrace. One is a 25 years old man and a 10 years old boy. They a sleep soundly. Wait! What am I gonna do now.  
_

* * *

A little bit short isn't it? I'm sorry. I get the idea of the song from Vocaloid. The cover is awesome. Anyway have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
**Same old words I would say. Enjoy the story.  
_

* * *

"Lucy~~"  
I'm awoken by someone call my name softly. As I open my eyes I see prince Lector's face a few inch away from me.  
"Good morning."  
He smiles at me. Last night I was in his and his brother's embrace. Then how could I fall asleep?  
"Don't forget your promise."  
I know it. He's not kind enough to smiles at me without something in return. I get out of bed to my morning things. I get out of bath and saw that the little devil is sitting on my bed like a king. Next to him was Hibiki with his sweet smiles as usual.  
"Wait, Didn't you go with prince Sting to Fiore?"  
"No, prince Sting has order me to take you to go sightseeing with Prince Lector."  
"So... When do we go?"  
Lector sighs as if I was talking a lot. He pulls my hand and says.  
"Let's go now."  
( End Lucy P.O.V)  
Sting sits down in the middle of the hall. He watches his friends doing their own thing. Gray is talking on the phone, probably tricking some girls again. And Jallel's sitting in the corner, watching the sun like a psycho as usual. Natsu is snoring like an idiot in front of the TV. And lastly Rogue who is reading some book in a language that only God would know.  
"So, Why do you call me here?"  
Sting asks.  
"Oh! We're not the one who ask you to come here."  
Jallel who was watching the sun answer Sting's question and sits across him.  
"Apparently, The one who summon us, has ditched us."  
Gray talked a bit and returns to his phone.  
"That Ultear ditched us again."  
"Stop doing that you gained age very soon."  
Rogue smirks without looking away from his book.  
"What the hell are you reading anyway?"  
Sting asks curiously.  
"Maybe some historical thing or whatever again."  
Jallel said and take a gulp of his water.  
"No, It's a novel in French."  
His sentence is a super shock news for his friend. Gray who was talking on the phone, stopped immediately. Jallel spits his drink and Sting fell off his chair.  
"What the heck? Who in the world have made you like this?"  
Sting shouts. Jallel snaps his finger like he find something interesting.  
"Don't tell me it's that blonde girl."  
"Yeah, her name is Lucy."  
That name somehow make Sting's heartache. Before he knew it, He's longing for the blonde girl. But when his best friend mention about her make him feels angry and frustrate. Wait! Is he jealous? Nah, Probably not. Before he can speak something, the door burst open. The one who opened was a woman with a dark purple hair, purple eyes and sexy figure.  
"Hello, Boys"  
"Ul, How long are you gonna keep us wait?"  
Gray asks and smiles coldly like always.  
"Haha, My bad."  
She said and laughs loudly.  
"So why do you call us here?"  
"Yeah, On to business."  
The princes listen carefully. The woman is Ultear. She's the one who teach them and also the one who's brought their parents together. She's like a lovemaker or something. About her is mysterious even her age.  
"Your parent have passed me this."  
In her hand is four letter with royal stamp. The letter will pass down to the hair who will become the next king. They open their eyes widely except Natsu who still sleeping like an idiot.  
"Why do you have it?"  
Jallel asks in confused.  
"Your parents ask me to. They're retired, So they go on holiday all together."  
"That explain about the suitcase yesterday."  
Sting said. He knew it that his parents have something going on.  
"Actually I was asked to give these to you, but in one condition."  
"What is it?"  
Rogue asks.  
"You have to marry before you can have this."  
"WHAT!?"  
"You've heard me."  
"Wait! Does that mean I have to give up going to club?"  
"Yes, Gray. Change that habit."  
Ultear slowly walking to the balcony. She stands by the edge of the balcony.  
"That's all for today. So if you want to be king don't forget your queen."  
She jump off the balcony and catches a rope that connected to a helicopter.  
"She's unbelievable like that."  
Ring~~  
Sting's cell is ringing loudly. He picks it up and see that it was Hibiki who calling him. He answers it.  
"What's the matter, Hibiki?"  
(Brother, help me.)  
"Lector!?"  
(Help us..)  
"Wait! Lector. What's happened?"  
(Someone have kidnapped us ... when we were out and Hibiki passed out.)  
"What did you just say?"  
( Who are you talking to? You brat)  
The voice that echo at the end of the line was not Lucy or Lector. It's the voice that Sting recognized well.  
"Angel"  
(Ah! My dear Sting.)  
"What the f**k are you trying to do?"  
( Just messing with you. Beside this time I caught something valuable.)

(S-sting...)  
"Lucy!"  
(Save us, please.)  
"What do you want, Angel?"  
(I sent you an address. Meet me here. We'll talk later.)  
The phone cut off. Sting grabs his head tightly. Angel was his future bride in the past. But when his parents and him find out that she was cheated, they canceled the agreement about the wedding. He never heard from her from then until today.  
"Sting, What's wrong?"  
"Gray, prepare me a plane. I have some business to do."

* * *

Yeah! At last the chapter is done. I try to update more when I have time. So have a meow day.(Cat got my tongue :3) IJK


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
**Let's get started. I'm sure you want to know about what's going to happen next? So, Enjoy it. P.S There'll be a little romance in it.  
_

* * *

(Lucy's P.O.V)  
I'm staring at the woman in front of me. She looks stunning, but I don't get it why does she has to kidnap me like this. I'm not that rich and it doesn't look like she needs money. After talking to Sting, all I want now is for him to come to me.  
"Lucy, Are we going to be alright?"  
Lector asks me. His eyes is clearly reflected fear. I know that feeling, because I scared, too. All I can do now is hoping that Sting comes. Why do I think of him is this situation? I don't know why that I want to see his face.  
"Lucy, Hibiki isn't waking up."  
Slowly tears drop one by one down of Lector's face. The woman opens her eyes in surprise. She kneels down and shouts.  
"Stop crying you brat."  
"Wait! Stop"  
I told her. Unfortunately I was tied up so the only thing I can do is watch.  
"Shut your month!"  
She shouts at me. So rude =..=  
"I don't know why Sting's interested in someone like you."  
She bits her lips like she feel unsatisfied with something. Wait! Did she mean that Sting is interested in me. Hell no! I swear he isn't interested in someone like me. But why do I feel a little fed up?  
"Look at your face make me piss."  
She said and then left. I sighed.  
"It's going to be Okay."  
I smile and tried to comfort Lector. He's smiling. Somehow seeing him like this make me think that he also have an adorable side, too. I really hope that you'll come for us, Sting.  
(End Lucy's P.O.V)  
On the other side is Sting who couldn't sit still at all. His action makes his friends worried.  
"It's going to be fine."  
Jallel said. He knows how it feels like to be worried about something. But in his mind right now is question. Is Sting worry about his brother or the woman name Lucy? Of course he's surprise. He remembers that was once when they all walk pass a future teller. The man said that soon Sting will marry with the woman he fall in love with. That time Sting was really angry and said that the future teller is talking nonsense. Look like it came true after all.  
"Gray, how much time to we need before we land?"  
"Calm down, Sting. We only got on the plant a few minutes ago."  
Gray shakes his head.  
After about 2 hours they've reached the place where Lucy and Lector are. Sting rushes in without thinking.  
"Wait! That idiot."  
Gray said and follows Sting.  
(Lucy's P.O.V)  
"Miss"  
I turns at the voice and see that Hibiki is awake.  
"Hibiki"  
"What's happen?"  
"We were kidnapped."  
"It's my fault."  
Hibiki bows down his head.  
"No, It's not. Don't blame yourself."  
BANG  
The sound echo all over the place. It sounds like someone kicked the door.  
"LUCY! LECTOR!"  
That voice is...  
"STING/Brother."  
Sting rushes to us. I cry happily. But suddenly I feel like I'm being pulled by someone. I fell into someone embraced as I feel a knife near my neck. The coldness from the metal make me shivers. Sting's eyes show wrath make me feel chilled, but the woman who embraces me feel nothing at all.  
"Don't you dare move."  
She said and smirks.(Even thought I didn't see it.)  
"Angel! Let's Lucy go."  
"I'll let go if you'll marry me."  
Sting stopped and closes his eyes. He opens his mouth and said.  
"Okay"  
When she a bit hesitate, Sting kick the knife and shouts.  
"Run, Lucy."  
"No, you don't"  
She lifts the knife up and pointing to me I close my eyes. I thought that I would be stabbed, but I don't feel painful at all. So I open my eyes and see an unbelievable scene. The knife is on the back of Sting who use his body to cover me.  
"Stop!"  
The door brushed open, standing there are the princes. They catch the woman who name Angel and busy with the police so they didn't notice Sting.  
"Sting!?"  
I shout. His clothes are soaked by blood. He smiles at me.  
"I'm glad you're safe."  
"Are you crazy? The one who was being stabbed is you."  
"That still better than seeing you hurt."  
"You shouldn't do that."  
"Who want... to let... the person.. they love.. hurt?"  
"Sting!"  
The princes rush to Sting who is lying on my leg and is covered in blood.  
"Idiot! Can you just wait?"  
"Sorry... I can't stand the idea of Lucy is in trouble."  
Jallel shakes his head.  
"We need an ambulant."  
Gray go and talk to the police.  
"It's right outside."  
Natsu carries Sting up and go out. I followed, but Rogue grabs my hand and say.  
"You should go home and rest, beside you need to comfort Lector, too."  
I nod my head and go back to the castle with Lector and Hibiki.( He helps us a lot.) After this accident I soon realize that I fall for Sting. So I close my eyes and pray for his safety.

* * *

The end. Have a good day as always.  
P.S Lucy is not a rich heiress. She was kidnapped by Sting's ex fiancee.( But she cheated so they cancel the marriage)


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
**I've finished my school, So I have more time to write more story. That's all I want to say.^^  
_

* * *

(Special: Sting P.O.V)  
I open my eyes with pain all over my body. The first thing I see is white ceiling and the smell of medicine. I turn around and see that all of my friends are here, but they don't even notice that I've opened my eyes. Are they here for visiting me or what? =..= Maybe they use me as excuse to ditched work.  
"Do you think Sting is stubborn?"  
Oi~Natsu,Didn't your mother tell not to backtalk people? Especially since they're sleeping near you.  
"No, I think he's an idiot."  
That's even worse. Jallel and Natsu no doubt that they're bothers.  
"Who's an idiot?"  
I ask. They all turn around automatically with a shock expression.  
"Ah! You awake." Natsu says with a big sly smile on his face.  
"Yeah"  
I tried to get up, but I can't. I feel sharp pain in my chest. Gary saw it and scolds me.  
"Don't try to get up, idiot."  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"Are you for real? You were stabbed in the chest." Rogue said and shakes his head.  
"Is Lucy okay?"  
"Worry about her, aren't ya?"  
I nodded my head. My heart beats a little bit faster when I think about her.  
"She's aright." Rogue said  
"What's with her?"  
Gray says with a sly smile across his face make me feel like punching him in the face.  
"Nothing I'm just worried about her that's all."  
I'm not sure with myself why either.  
"Love sick."  
Natsu said while eating some fruit.  
"Hell no."  
Damn it! Why is my voice shaking and why is my face heating up?  
"Liar"Jallel said.  
"If you don't love, then I'll propose to her tomorrow."  
Rogue smirks. Trying to test my patient, aren't ya?  
"No!"  
My mouth slips.  
"What do you want, asshole?"  
Jallel said and sighs.  
"Okay, I admit it that I love Lucy and want to confess to her."  
Ah! My face right now will be as red as a tomato.  
"I was waiting for this." Gray smiles.  
"How do you confess anyway?"  
"Buy her expensive things." Natsu. Not bed but Lucy doesn't look like she like expensive things.  
"Confess on TV." Jallel. Hmm! I don't want to be a joke to everyone.  
"Take her to a romantic dinner just the two of you."Rogue. A good idea from the person who always read some kinds of history books.  
"Rape her." Gray said. Shit! What with him?  
"The f**k with your idea, Gray."  
"That how I confess love to my dear lamp."  
"Hell no! I'm gonna do that."  
"Listen!" Jallel say with a serious face. Not often he shows that kind of face.  
"I tell you the plan to capture her heart."  
After listen I nodded my head.  
"So are you ready Sting?"  
"I'm more than ready."  
"Let's start."  
(End special.)  
(Lucy P.O.V)  
After a week I didn't get see Sting. I sighed again. Right now I'm sewing the new outfit for him. A lot has happened and Ella told me that I was chosen to become one of the five royal designer in the palace. Agh! I can't seem to get my idea straight on.  
Knock Knock.  
I glare at the clock and see that It's almost midnight. Who is it at the hour?  
"Blondie, open it now."  
W-wait this voice is it...  
"Sting!"  
"Who do you think it is?"  
I rush to open the door.  
"Gezz, finally..."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Hm-mhm.."  
He whimpers and close his eyes.  
"Actually..."  
"What!?"  
If my eyesight not bad, I think I see his face is a little bit red.  
"I..I..."  
"What?"  
"Just close your mouth and follow me."  
He grabs my hand and pulls me out of my room.  
"W-wait, Where are we going?"  
"I can't tell you."  
Wait, What is it now? And where the hell are you taking me to!?  
(Normal P.O.V)  
Sting grabs Lucy arm and escaped the palace. Even thought he was sure that there's no one seeing it, but the King and Queen have already seen everything.  
"Do you think we are going to have a grandchild soon?"  
The queen smiles sweetly to her beloved King who has the same figure as Sting, but looks a little wiser.  
"Stop it with your imagination. It gives me goosebumps to think that the little brat has found his love."  
"Hehe! But don't you think he the same as you?"  
"Huh!? Don't compare me with him. I'm wiser than him."  
"But you also did the same thing as him 28 years ago."  
The queen smiles as she recalls the past.  
"Can you forget that?"  
The Kind shook his head. Although he won't admit it but he's the same as his son, Sting.  
"But that's the reason why I love you the most."  
The king sighs. It's not that he scared of his wife, but it's because that he love her so much so that's why he never win.  
-

* * *

Did you enjoy the story?I hope so. Enjoy your days as always.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Fairy tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
**The last chapter of "My dear, Lucy". Thanks you all for reading and supporting. Sorry for my mistakes because I don't have a beta reader. I only prove read it a little. Have a nice days.

* * *

(Lucy P.O.V)  
After a few hours in his car, Sting drove us to somewhere far from the palace. The atmosphere become tense between the two of us.  
"Ah-mhn"  
"Shh!"  
Sting shushes me. It becomes dead silent again.  
"Where are we going?"  
"We're here."  
Sting stops the car and gaze into my eyes. His deep blue eyes show a sign of complicate emotion that it makes blush.  
"Let's go"  
I nodded my head. I get out of the car.  
"Wow!"  
As I set my foot out from the car I see a spectacular sign. Beneath my foot is a path surrounded by deep blue 'Forget me not' flowers glowing in moon light. The path leads to a lake that shore beautifully like crystals under the full moon.  
"So, Do you like it?"  
The scene is so perfect that it makes me speechless. Panic by it I just nod my head.  
"Lucy, I've been wondering."  
My heart skips a beat. This is the first that Sting actually calls me by my name. He smiles gently as he takes my hands in his.  
"Do you like me?"  
"Huh!?"  
"I-I..."  
His face redden slightly as he strokes his cheeks.  
"I love you, Lucy."

Tell me please that I'm not dreaming.  
"I was interested in you since the first time we met."  
"..." Couldn't find a word to reply.  
"I fall in love with you smile. That's why right now I want to say..."  
He took something from his pocket. In his hand is a tiny red box. In the box is a cute golden ring with a tiny blue flower on it.  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Blufff.."  
"Natsu!"  
"Sorry!"  
Natsu walk out from behind the car.  
"Your line is lame, Sting"  
Follow him was Jallel with his arm crossed and a smirk on his face.  
"Really!? This is better than my idea."  
Gray shook his head and walk out.  
"Oh! So romantic."  
A woman walks out as she shout.  
"Sting, I've never knew that you was this romantic."  
"Shut it! Ur. My idea was better." Gray.  
"Yeah, right! I'll think you might go to the jail before even get to married, Psycho." Rogue.  
"Who are you calling Psycho? You book freak."  
Ah! Somehow It turns out to be a duel between the princes.  
"Hey! Since we all here, Why don't you get married now?"  
Ur shouts.  
"Not bed Ur." Jallel  
"Then get around now."Ur  
"W-wait"  
My line caught everybody attention.  
"What's wrong Lucy?" Rogue  
"Don't tell me you don't love Sting?" Jallel  
"N-no."  
Sting grabs my hand and stare at me.  
"Do you love me?"  
Speechless I just nod my head.  
"That's all I want to hear. Ur, we're ready."  
"B-but..."  
"No more but."  
"Ah-hmn"  
The princes start gather around us. Ur stand in front of me and Sting. I hold a bunches of 'Forget me not' flowers.  
"Repeat after me Sting.'I, Sting Eucliffe will take this woman, Lucy as my lovely wife. I swear that I'll cherish her till the end of my life. I'll never leave her even in the hard time or the happy.'"  
"Ah! I, Sting Eucliffe... Wait! Ur, What come after that?"  
"Never mind it. I now pronounce you husband and wife." Ur  
"I love you, Lucy."  
"I love you, too."  
Our lips meet and lock together as to swear that we'll never broke a part. Even thought it's not the kind of wedding I always dream, but with Sting I feel satisfied. The moon glows beautifully as to congrats us. From today onward I am now Lucy Eucliffe..-/-.  
**A few years later.**

"Lucy, dear~"  
A soft husky voice echoes near my eyes. As I open my eyes I see that the one who have been calling me is no other that my sweet husband.  
"What's?"  
"Morning kiss,please."  
He's pouting like a kid make me giggle a little. As soon as our lips about to lock together the door burst open.  
"Mama, Papa."  
A boy and a girl approach us. They're our beloved twin Lucian and Elsa.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What are you doing?"  
The question make me blush a little.  
"Umm, good question."  
Jallel speak as he folding his arms in front of the door.  
"He's trying to eat your mother." Natsu said.  
"Don't teach my kids stupid thing." Sting  
"Papa, you're a monster."  
Lucian said and shoot Sting with his toy gun.  
"Lucian, Stop!"  
Ah! It always like this everyday. Right now, The palace is always lively everyday. Well, This is the end of my love story and than we all live happily ever after.

* * *

**Special preview.  
**"Our daughter is so elegant. I'm sure you won't be disappointed."  
"Yeah. I'm honor to meet her, your highness."  
Jallel said and smiles gently. In front of him are Gray and his parents. Today he supposes to meet Gray sister, but he's been waiting here hours.  
"Your highness."  
A man approach the table. Judging by his outfit he must Gray's servant.  
"What's wrong, Fred?"  
"The princess..."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"She ran away and left this note."  
** 'Dear my beloved parent. I won't married with some psycho old hags. I decided to live my life. Don't worry you still have Gray as the hair of the kingdom. I'll be back when you stop forcing me to married. I live perfectly fine and healthy. That's all for now and don't waste you time looking for me. With love from your adorable daughter...'**

"That's kid."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"No,no That's fine."  
Only Gray know that behind Jallel's smile is a sea of wrath. Oh well, since his sister is a bit stubborn. This sure is interesting. It's the beginning of a new love story.

* * *

**Interview...  
**Me:Okay, Did you guys see the preview?  
Gray: It's hilarious. The amazing Jallel is being ditched on his wedding arrangement.  
Sting: Bluff, Look at her letter. 'some psycho old hags'  
Natsu: You've turned in to a psycho, bro.  
Lucian(Sting's son): Ne, uncle. What is a psycho?  
Natsu: A psycho is a man who eat people like your dad.  
Sting: Stop teaching my kids strange things.  
Lucian: Papa is a psycho... hik hik  
Jallel: Why the hell am I a psycho?  
Me: It's for the story.  
Jallel: I'm freaking kill you.  
Me: 0_0 W-wait ( run for my life)

* * *

The end of my dear, Lucy T.T. I hope you guys're looking forward to my next story. It's a story about Jallel with ... You guess :) Well, that's all have a pinky day. 


End file.
